custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Underground Parties 2 "Demitoa against Bioalien"
Gute Geschichte, das du sogar aus der Sicht eines (Halb-)Tieres schreiben kannst ... grandios! PS: Die Demitoa werden wieder mal abgeschlachet, oder? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:13, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jagen So isses: *Die Jagd *Ich jage *Du jagst *Es jagt *Wir jagen *Ihr jagt *Sie jagen *Ich jagte *Du jagtest *Es jagte *Wir jagten *Ihr jagtet *Sie jagten XD Sorry das soll keine Herabwürdigung sein XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:17, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Demitoa Ja! Denen bekommt so einiges nicht. Aber das was sie am Ende Abschlachtet, ist das was sie selbst erschaffen haben. --Jadekaiser 17:26, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Langsam bekomme ich Mitleid... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:36, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sie tuen mir eigendlich auch leid, aber sie müssen daran glauben, weil ihre Anführer ebend solche mießen Charaktere sind, den ein Leben ausser ihr eigendes nichts bedeutet. In dieser Geschichte werden die Demis drei Klone von Allexia erschaffen, das wird dann in einer Katastrophe enden. --Jadekaiser 17:41, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Urgh. Oh ja, urgh. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:42, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Brutalität Die Geschichte muss so geschrieben sein, dass sie auch für Minderjährige unbedenklich ist. ('Eingeschränkte''' Brutalität ist natürlich erlaubt.)'' Aus den Richtlinien. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 18:14, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) naja sooooo brutal ist sie aber auch nicht, mal ne frage an Jade: Wieso hast du sie geschichte in die Kategorie Charaktere eingeordnet?? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:16, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Würdest du die Geschichte einen 7-Jährigen lesen lassen? Und ich meine diese Geschichten allgemein. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 18:18, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) hhhmmmm.... sehen wir es doch mal so: Die Geschichte zu lesen ist ja freiwillig und wers tut ist selber schuld :-P, @Jade:Super Geschichte!!!! Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:20, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) 7 Jahre??? Ich würde das. Mit 7 habe ich selbst blutrünstige Geschichten geschrieben. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:20, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) @Kailani: Ich würde mich mit dem "selber schuld" mal zurückhalten, denn viele Leute sind ... einfach nur neugierig. @Skorpi: Du hast mit 7 Geschichten geschrieben? Ich dachte ich wär der einzige ... Aber ich spreche von einem durchschnittlichen 7-Jährigen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 18:25, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) @Nath: Ahsoooo, ich war immer schon zu brutal für alle... aber ein 7 jähriger kommt nicht auf die Idee, bei Wikia nach Bionicle Fanfictions zu suchen... und wenn jemand ihm die Seite zeigt, dann muss er wissen, dass sie evnt. nicht für 7-jährige ist. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:28, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ok, zu 1, habe den Kategoriefehler korrigiert. Nun zu zwei. Ich habe bereits der Brutalität wegen, bestimmte Begriffe durch andere Ersetzt. Z. B. schreibe ich Protoplasma an stelle von du weist schon was, auch für das Körperinnenleben habe ich bereits technische Begriffe für verwendet. Aber wenn das nicht ausreicht, dann makiere mir bitte in dieser Geschichte die Stellen, welche ich umschreiben sollte um in den Richtlienen zu bleiben. --Jadekaiser 18:41, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh, habe ich vergessen, @ Kailani, danke für das Lob! --Jadekaiser 18:45, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) @ Nath, habe mal an drei Stellen die Details entscherft. Hoffe das, das gereicht hat. Drunter war das "der Wirbelseule entlang Aufgschlitz und Herzsteine rausgerissen. Nur mal vor weg. Wenn ich was falsch gemacht haben sollte ohne es sofort selbst zu merken, finde ich es in Ordnung, wenn anderen den das aufgefallen ist, mich darauf hinweisen. --Jadekaiser 19:11, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) @ Skorpi: auf den Bionicle sets steht "7-16", also kann es schon mal sein, dass ein computerschlauer 7-Jähriger das wiki-Nui entdeckt, hm? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:34, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Geschichte ist fertig: So die Geschichte ist fertig. Nun würde ich gerne eure Meinung hören. Ich habe einige Punkte bezüglich "Brutalität" umformuliert oder gestrichen. Achtet bitte auch genauer auf den Epilog. --Jadekaiser 21:35, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sehr schön. Die Fortsetzung is ja auch schon fertig XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:34, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC)